


The End

by my_infinite_variety



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, No Dialogue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: You still search





	The End

the war is over and there is only you  
or, at least, that's how it feels  
bodies, angel and demon, litter the ground and you can't help but search for red hair and dark glasses  
even after what you saw  
even after his hands reached for you and tears rolled down his cheeks  
even after his glasses were placed in your hand as if they were a sick, twisted sort of trophy  
even after you were left with a car and a broken heart  
you still search


End file.
